Turn My World Upside Down, Baby
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma Swan is hanging upside down in a tree and this is not just anybody's tree! Thank you Krys for helping me with the ending! 3


Emma Swan was hanging upside down from an apple tree and the only thing that was saving her from falling was her boot since it was trapped in between tree branches. This was a very unusual scenario for her since she had good reflexes and was able to handle almost any terrain. She wore her hair up in a ponytail and her typical outfit which consisted of her infamous red leather jacket, white tank top, skinny jeans, and boots.

There was no way in hell that she was going to wear the Sheriff uniform and that _damn_ tie even if the mayor of Storybrooke wanted her to! She put up with enough of the older woman's crap as it was. If Emma hadn't known better, she'd think that Regina was purposefully torturing her by having her go on meaningless assignments.

The blonde was regretting winning the election that made her Sheriff right now and she knew that she'd be giving that gorgeous brunette a piece of her mind. She was debating on what colorful language to use when arguing with the other woman because she loved riling her up.

It was one of her goals for the day to do anything to see Regina with that sexy smirk on her lips or the way she had purred, "Miss Swan" when talking to her. That title that the former Evil Queen gave her always sent shivers down her spine. She could never get enough of the older woman's voice.

Now that the blonde was trying to figure out how to get down from the tree instead of being distracted by a certain woman, she was able to really think about her job.

Was it her fault that someone's cat was trapped in a tree? No.

Was it her fault that the cat had to choose the former Evil Queen's tree? No.

She would normally have help from her dad or Ruby, but both of them were busy at the moment. Her dad was helping her mom take care of Neal. Ruby would be helping her out, but she was busy with Wolf's Time and spending time with Belle.

The only positive aspect about this whole thing was that Emma wasn't stuck in the office with paperwork to do. She could picture herself sitting in the station making an attempt to complete the paperwork before Regina would come yelling at her about it being unfinished.

She would give anything right now to be throwing paper balls into the trashcan or going around fixing things so that she didn't have to do her paperwork. Her favorite distraction of all was fantasizing about Regina while at work.

While the Sheriff was about to begin fantasizing about Madame Mayor, Regina had caught her red handed as she tried to free herself. Emma wasn't ready for one of their "fights" even though she used them as an excuse to flirt with the older woman.

"Now what do we have here?" Regina said with an amused look on her face. "Is _my_ Sheriff really trying to be a peeping tom?"

Emma scowled, "I was doing my job like _somebody_ I know said to do and this is how I ended up! I can't keep chasing a cat up every tree, you know. I do have a life."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "The only 'life' you have consists of you not turning in your paperwork on time, spending time with Henry, and seeing how many bear claws you can stuff in your mouth."

Emma growled as she was still having trouble and she flipped off the mayor instead.

Regina smirked, "Well, I'm not complaining since I've a perfect view right now."

The blonde's tank top kept falling down and showed off her abs. "Shut up Regina, there's no way in hell that I can be modest while I'm getting out of this damn tree! This is probably one of the worst places to put a tree since it's in open view where every cat in Storybrooke could climb up it."

"For your information Sheriff, that "tree" is actually a Honeycrisp and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult it let alone damage it. You already damaged it once when you used a chainsaw." She didn't want to relive that event again since her Honeycrisp was beginning to recover from it.

Regina wasn't in the mood to argue with the younger woman since all she wanted was Emma's tank top to fall completely off. This was what had plagued her thoughts whenever the Sheriff was parading around in her tank top that was just beneath that hideous red leather jacket.

There were moments where she wanted to rip it off of Emma's shoulders and see what was underneath that thin layer of clothing. When she would have quarrels with the blonde, she sometimes had a hard time concentrating when all she wanted was a glimpse.

As if on cue, the tank top ended up sliding easily off of the blonde's torso and landed on the grass. "Ugh, I'm not going to have clothes after this." The blonde heard a noise and cursed as she fell flat on her back with only one boot on.

Regina moved closer and wanted to get a better look at the other woman to make sure she didn't have any injuries. The only thing she could tell that was harmed was Emma's pride. The blonde closed her eyes to recover after the wind had been knocked out of her. _Smooth landing one, Swan._

Emma let out a groan and looked up just in time to see the cat she was trying to rescue look down at her. The cat was playing with her boot that hung from the tree and attempted to dislodge it from the branch. Thankfully, the cat wasn't strong enough, so it stayed in place.

The brunette watched the cat gracefully jumped from branch to branch. It landed on Emma's stomach which caused her to make an 'oof' sound. The blonde threw her other boot at Regina when she heard a chuckle escaped the brunette's lips and scowled at her. The older woman moved and easily avoided the boot.

"Next time a cat is in a tree, you can save it yourself." Emma grumbled as she looked at her dirty clothes. Her skinny jeans were not in good shape either, but the blonde just ignored it.

The older woman held her hand out towards the younger woman and Emma had a confused look on her face as she looked down at Regina's hand. "Apologize for attempting to harm my Honeycrisp and I will save your boot, dear."

Emma shook her head, "No way, I'll get it myself." She began to ascend the Honeycrisp and had finally reached the branch where her boot was held captive.

She had her eye on the prize and since she couldn't reach it with her hand, she tried to move closer to it with one hand holding onto the tree for support.

The older woman knew that this plan would screw up, but was still amazed by how determined the other woman was in accomplishing her goal. "Aren't you concerned that you might get cuts from not having your tank top on?" Regina asked with an amused look on her face.

"I already have dirty clothes, so I doubt getting cuts would make any difference, Regina." The blonde was testing fate now as she jumped in the direction of her boot. The brunette looked at her wearily as she had successfully freed her boot, but heard a loud crash as the blonde had ended up hitting almost every branch on the way down.

When Emma had finally landed on her ass with her boot in hand, she had cuts across her arms and some on her face. Regina walked over to her, bent down, and gripped onto her chin. "This is _exactly_ what I said was going to happen! Why don't you just _listen_ to me, Miss Swan?"

Emma had a triumphant smirk on face," I told you that I could get my boot, Madame Mayor." She winked and Regina was closer to her than before since she was inspecting her cuts. "You're so lucky that you hadn't lost an eye."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Then I'd get to be _your_ pirate, eh?" Regina let out a hiss, "Don't you dare make a reference to _him._ "

Emma started laughing and winced a little when Regina's finger brushed against a cut on her cheek. The blonde loved the soft touch of the brunette's finger and their eyes locked onto one another. She wanted to lean into the older woman's touch, but she didn't want to give in so easily.

The older woman was close enough to kiss and the younger woman was continuously being tempted by her. Each of the women had thought of kissing the other one countless of times. The question was who was going to make the first move.

Both women moved towards each other for a kiss too quickly and ended up hitting their foreheads together at once.

"Ow Regina, I'm hurt enough already! You don't need to add onto my injuries."

"I thought you'd be able to predict that _I_ was going in for the kill."

Emma scoffed, "Obviously, you wanted to kill _me_ by your lame attempt at a kiss."

" _Lame_ attempt, Miss Swan? I'll show you!"

Emma was ready to fire off another smartass remark when Regina had pulled the younger woman closer to her.

Regina pressed her lips against Emma's lips and had taken Emma's breath away.

"Do you still think that my attempt was lame, _Miss Swan?"_ Regina whispered.

A small chuckle escaped Emma lips as she shook her head back and forth.

"No, Madame Mayor, it was perfect."


End file.
